


Honeymoon Hazards (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by captainofherheart



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Fanfic, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, captainofherheart, steve rogers sexy, steve rogers x y/n - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: A ten day honeymoon with Steve can make you empathize with bull riders.





	Honeymoon Hazards (Steve Rogers x Reader)

Your wedding to Steve Rogers was everything you’d wished for, and your honeymoon was even better than your wildest fantasies.  After the ten day vacation, you’d both reported back to the Avengers Compound, where you worked and where you’d met. 

The rest of the Avengers crew knew that you and Steve had been waiting until after you were married to have sex.  Throughout the day, Steve was being teased by the others about how relaxed he looked, how much more he smiled now that he wasn’t so tense.  They loved to bust his chops, although truth be told, he really was somehow different now. 

You were also not spared the ribbing.  Comments from your fellow ladies were frequent and included how you had a glow about you, how you watched Steve when he walked past like he was prey you wanted to pounce on.  You kept your lips sealed around most of the girls, but you had lunch with your closest friend and couldn’t wait to share some secrets with her. 

Now, you didn’t tell her ALL of the dirty details, but you couldn’t help but gush over his attentiveness, his eagerness to please you, his skills which seemed to grow better each time, and his incredible stamina.  He was insatiable, so were you after waiting so long, and the honeymoon had been sex all night, sex all day, broken only with sleep, meals and an occasional swim. You just hadn't been able to keep your hands off each other.  

Steve came into the lunch area and walked over to your table to say hello and give you a kiss.  He greeted your friend and said he’d catch you later, as he was on his way to a meeting. She practically had hearts in her eyes as she watched the two of you, and as soon as he left she told you how happy - and jealous - she was.  

“It is pretty wonderful, with the exception of one thing,” you said as you stood up to throw out your garbage, “Hazard of a great honeymoon, I now know how bull riders must feel.”  Your friend raised a curious brow, unsure what you meant, but then busted out into raucous laughter as she watched you walking bow legged, rocking from side to side, because of the strained muscles of your inner thighs.  

Riding a bull could actually be less work than riding Steve Rogers for hours, but it certainly wouldn’t be as much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Side to Side" by Arianna Grande


End file.
